


waiting (wip title)

by driftingashes



Series: WIBAR AU Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humans Are Deathworlders, Running Away, WIBAR AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Waiting until they were asleep was the easy part, crouching in the darkness of his borrowed room until the ship was silent and the only glow was a single dim hallway light.Leaving was the hard part.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: WIBAR AU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	waiting (wip title)

Waiting until they were asleep was the easy part, crouching in the darkness of his borrowed room until the ship went silent and the only glow was a single dim hallway light.

Leaving was the hard part.

He paused multiple times in the hallway, already aching with the loss of Patton’s warmth curled against his chest. But with Roman’s distrust only growing, fueled by spite stemming from Logan’s indifference and Patton’s foolishly enthusiastic and wholehearted trust, Virgil knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened that would send Roman over the edge. He didn’t want to be the reason that Patton’s crew fought or broke apart.

Leaving was the best solution to that.

He froze when he spotted Logan standing in what Virgil supposed would be the living room, shrinking back into the shadows. Logan was clearly awake, his arms weaving absently as he thought. He looked peaceful. Virgil really didn’t want to try explaining himself, and sneaking past the Ulgorian would be next to impossible. Logan was much too observant.

Maybe if he caused some kind of distractin- but no, Logan was moving now, aaway from Virgil's exit route, and...there. He darted through the room, slipping through the doorway and honing in on the escape door. It clicked open at his touch (thankfully without creaking or setting off any alarms) and the cold hit him almost immediately.

He shuddered, but closed the door behind him and darted into the trees.

"Goodbye, Patton," he whispered, casting a final glance at the ship through the trees.


End file.
